Dimension Twist
by louiselane
Summary: Lois, Clark, Lex, and Chloe are sucked into the TV, and now they have to interact with TV characters to figure out how to get out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dimension Twist  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Set After Hypnotic.  
**Category:** Romance/Humor  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark and Chloe/Lex.  
**Characters:** Lois, Clark, Chloe, Lex, and Martha.   
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Lois, Chloe, Lex, and Chloe are sucked into the TV, and now they have to interact with TV characters to figure out how to get out.  
**Dedication**: To Kim, for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English, and to the wonderful people from Forever Devoted to Clois, Divine Intervention, Totally Clois and Naughty Seduction.  
**A/N:** Inspired by "Episode 257-494" from Teen Titans and "Dimension Twist" from Kim Possible. I'm with this story since June on my computer but just now I found a beta to help me. Thanks again, Kim ! m:)

_Prologue_

"Lois, can you give me the remote back?" Clark complained, annoyed, after Lois stole the remote from his hand- again.

"No way, Smallville. I want to watch the new _Grey's Anatomy_ episode."

"But, now? You know the game will start in about 5 minutes."

"Well, the show will start in 5 minutes, too!"

"We have to solve this once for all, Lois!"

"I agree. Why don't you go to your parents' room? They have a TV there," Lois suggested with a smirk.

"I don't want to watch it there- the TV here is bigger, and you know that."

"Well, then what are we going to do?"

"I think I know," Chloe said from the doorway, which surprised Lois and Clark.

"Chlo? What's up?" Lois asked, confused, before she noticed the rain hitting the window outside.

"Lex told me he installed a new plasma widescreen TV in the mansion. We should check it out. Plus, he has more than one TV, so that can solve your problem." Chloe grinned when they stared at her, confusion evident in their eyes.

"Really? Well, I don't like to bother him for something so stupid," Clark replied as he stole the remote from Lois's hand.

"Clark, he invited us. He said we could drop by the mansion any time we wanted to watch TV," Chloe explained, amused by Lois and Clark's battle for the remote control.

"Seriously?" Lois asked as Clark rolled his eyes.

"Positively," Chloe nodded, still chucking at them.

"So, let's go, then. At least we can watch our shows. What could go wrong?"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Later, at the Luthor Mansion, Lex was watching something on his new television when Chloe arrived, with Lois and Clark by her side. 

"Chloe!" he announced when he noticed her. "I'm glad you came!"

"So, Lex, Chloe told us about this new TV. What is it for?" Clark asked, curious, as Lex smiled proudly. 

"Luthorcorp is testing some meteor rocks as a satellite. Turns out the image is 80 more accurate than the ordinary ones."

"Really?" Lois asked as she looked out the window. The storm was getting closer and the rain was worse. "Do you mind if we test it?" Lois asked as she picked up the remote and started to switch channels.

"It's not working properly, yet. I still have to call somebody to fix it. I found some technical problems during the switch," Lex explained, looking worried. 

"Lois, can you give the remote back to him?" Clark stole the remote.

"Clark, you seem really annoyed today, you know that?" Lois snapped at him, irritated.

"Well… you're annoyed every day," Clark snapped back.

"Give me the remote back, Clark!" Lois plucked the remote from his hand. 

Suddenly, a storm burned the electric cables of the TV, shutting down all the power.

"Great! Look what you did, Clark!" Lois complained, but she noticed nobody answered. "Clark?" No answer again. "Chloe? Lex?"

Lois looked around her and noticed she was in a cemetery at the night with a red-headed young girl and a brunnete guy by her sides.

"Buffy, you have to kill him, now!" the red-head screamed.

"Buffy?" Lois asked, confused. Then, she noticed she was holding a stake. "Holy Crap!"

Chloe sat up in a dark room and looked around, noticing a drawer, which held some candles and a match. She lit up one and noticed she wasn't alone.

"Veronica? Are you okay?" an older bald man worriedly asked her.

"Yes. It was just the storm that- wait, did you just call me Veronica?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Veronica Mars, are you joking with your old father? Because I don't think this is the best time."

"Veronica Mars?" Chloe sundelly realized what had happened. She had been sucked into a different dimension- the TV. "Oh, no!"

Far away from Earth, Clark was floating in space, wearing a space suit. Another guy was next to him, wearing a similar outfit as well as a mask.

"So, do you think you can fix the Watch Tower, Superman?" he asked him moodily.

"Superman?" Clark asked, confused, before he noticed how very cartoonish he looked.

"Clark, we need to fix that today. Can we? The Justice League is waiting for us."

"Batman, Superman, are you listening to me?" A young woman voice asked from their communication devices.

"Yes, Diana?" Batman replied, looking angrily at Clark.

"Superman, Batman, Diana, Justice League?" Clark asked, trying to understand what was going on when sundelly he realized. "I'm stuck in the TV," he said to himself so Batman wouldn't hear him.

Lex couldn't breathe. Literally. His breath was heavier than usual, and he was wearing a helmet on his head, making everything dark. Lex took it off and instantly recognized it (he was a big science fiction fan). "What the hell?"

"Darth Vader, we are ready!" A strange creature grinned at him as he looked in the mirror and noticed his outfit. He touched the mirror and smiled evilly. "No way!"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Sunnydale, Lois fought vampires and demons at the same time. "So, I'm a slayer?" she asked before she staked a vampire.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow asked, worried. "You're acting strange."

"That's what happens where you date Spike. Your brain starts to melt," Xander pointed out sarcastically as he battled another demon.

"Hey, I would be insulted if I cared." A blonde pale man suddenly appeared, wearing a black overcoat, and began to help them finish off the rest of the vampires. 

Lois glanced at him, annoyed. "'Thanks, Spike.' 'You're welcome, Buffy. It was a pleasure.'" Spike chuckled when she rolled her eyes.

Willow and Xander noticed the tension between them and decided to take off.

"We have to go now. Right, Xander?" Willow said, pulling him by his hand.

"But I don't want to- ouch!"

"So, I suppose you're still mad at me after last night, huh?" Lois glanced at him in confusion. "You know, after the sex?"

"What?" Lois asked, shocked. "Look, blondie, I don't know what is going on between you and this Buffy, but I'm not her. I don't belong to this dimension. I have to get out here." She dropped her stake and ran off, leaving Spike confusedly staring after her.

At Neptune High, Chloe was running from some frat boys who were chasing her, since she took some pictures of a private ceremony.

"Why did I ever even listen to you?" she asked Wallace, annoyed, who was driving the car.

"Because, I'm your trusty sidekick."

"Right. Less talk, more driving!" Chloe pointed out. "Faster, Wallace!" she yelled at him.

"This is the fastest I can go, Veronica!" he nervously yelled back. 

Chloe frowned as they were about to crash into a tunnel, and everything went black again.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a hospital, wearing blue scrubs. Apparently, she was in a medical show, now. She wondered which TV show it was this time. _ER_? _Scrubs_? _Grey's Anatomy_?

Suddenly, she noticed Lois was next to her, also wearing blue scrubs. "Lois?" she asked, surprised to see her cousin again.

"Chloe!" They hugged in relief, having found each other. "What's going on?"

"We're stuck in Lex's TV," Chloe explained.

"Yeah, I figure that out. I was fighting vampires. I'm 'Lois, the vampire slayer'. And you?" Lois asked, curiously looking around.

"I'm Chloe Mars, or Veronica Sullivan. Anyway, I was running from angry frat boys."

"Wait, I know this set," Lois announced as she suddenly realized where they were. "We're in Grey's Anatomy."

"Really?"

They heard a african woman calling from them. "Stevens! Yang!"

"What?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Izzy and Christina."

"Oh…"

"Come here, right now!" She ordered, very irritated.

"What are we going to do, Lois?" Chloe asked her cousin.

"Do what she tells us to, Chloe. Believe me. It's better that way."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry the delay with this story. My beta take a while to send the new chapter back.

Out in space, Clark was still fixing the Watchtower with Batman's help, when, suddenly, a portal opened and sucked him in.

"Superman!" Batman cried, but it was too late. He was gone.

In a galaxy far, far away, Lex was having a saber duel with Obi Wan Kenobi in a volcano when, suddenly, a bright light almost blinded him. 

"What don't you like about yourself?" Lex inquired as he noticed Clark by his side. They were in a very fancy hospital, wearing brown scrubs with white coats.

"Lex?"

"Clark?"

"Excuse us." Lex grabbed Clark and pulled him out of the office as a blonde woman watched them leave.

"Clark, thank God you're here! Where are the girls?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Clark responded as he frowned, frustrated. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're stuck in here, Clark. I suggest that we play along until someone changes the channel." Clark nodded. "So, come on. We have a very angry patient waiting for us."

At the Luthor Mansion, Martha Kent noticed the mess in Lex's office when she came to find Clark. There was water everywhere and papers on the floor, because of the wind from the open window, and the TV still was on.

She searched the place, looking for her son and his friends, but she couldn't find anyone. She decided to call Lana and ask her if she knew anything. 

"Lana? Hi, it's Martha," she said while switching the channels on the TV. "Have you seen Clark lately?"

"No, I haven't seen him all day. Why?"

Suddenly, Martha noticed something really weird on the TV. Lois and Chloe were in a _Grey's Anatomy_ episode while Clark and Lex were in a _Nip/Tuck_ one. "Lana, I have to go. I'll call you back later!"

Flipping off the phone, Martha inched closer to the TV and tried to talk to Clark 'McNamara' and Lex 'Troy'. "Clark, can you hear me?" 

He didn't answer.

"Clark, it's your mother. Talk to me."

Still nothing.

They couldn't hear her, and Martha couldn't stand there doing nothing. She had to get them to notice her. She just needed to know how.

She suddenly saw a green glow coming from behind the TV.

Kryptonite.

Martha smiled. She knew what to do.

At the Seattle Grace Hospital, Lois was freaking out. Nothing could scare her, except what was right in front of her.

"I can't!" she nervously exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"What do you mean, 'I can't'?" Dr. Bailey angrily asked her. "You are a surgeon, and you'll do what I tell you to do."

"I'm sorry, but I can't operate on that man." Lois explained, still scared. How was she supposed to operate on someone when she wasn't a doctor? She was just a girl on a TV show- but even so, she wouldn't take her chances and possibly kill someone.

"Excuse us." Chloe grabbed her arm and dragged them from the room. "Lois, you have to do it. Christina wouldn't have done that, you know."

"But I'm not Christina. I'm not Buffy. I'm Lois, Lois Lane."

"I know that, Lois, but _they_ don't. To them, you are Christina Yang, and I'm Isabel Stevens, and we are excellent doctors."

"Wait," Lois interrupted her. "That means we are dating Burke and Alex?" She smirked.

"I suppose."

"At least one good thing from this. They are McYummy."

"I couldn't agree more," Chloe chucked at Lois's commentary. "Come on, Lois. You have an operation to do," she reminded her cousin as she pushed the older girl towards the operation room.

"Are you ready now, Yang?" Preston Burke asked her as she put her mask back on.

"Yes, Dr Burke." Lois nodded, although she was still nervous.

"Let's start, then!"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_Click ! _

Another switch, and suddenly Chloe and Lois weren't in the hospital anymore.

"Where are we?" Chloe asked, confused, looking around a very dark alley.

"Seems we're in San Francisco, now!" Lois pointed out, and Chloe started to worry.

"San Francisco? In a dark alley, at night?" Chloe realized where they were. "Lois- quick, duck!"

"What?"

"Duck! We are in _Charmed_, which means… Demon Attack!" Chloe yelled as several demons shimmered in front of them, and Lois jumped with Chloe to the other side of the alleyway, so they could hide.

"Wait. They're good witches, right?" Lois asked Chloe, who nodded. "That means we have powers."

"Yes… But we don't know which ones we have, or how to use them."

"But I can find out right now"! Lois sprung up, facing the big, green, ugly demon. "Hey, you! You want me? Come here!" she teased him, waving her finger.

"Lois!"

But before the demon could attack, Lois made a gesture with her hands and the demon exploded. "Cool!" She grinned and made the other demons explode, as well.

"That was a reckless plan!" Chloe commented, still surprised, as she got up and walked to Lois's side.

"I had to try something," Lois explained with as she continued to grin. "We have to get out of here!"

"Wait- let me test my powers." Chloe held Lois's hands and they orbed back to the Halliwell manor. "So, that means I'm Paige, and you're Piper."

"Who would know?" Lois chucked. "So, how do we switch channels, again?" she questioned impatiently.

"I guess we'll just have to wait."

Lois didn't like that answer- she wasn't a patient person.

In Miami, Clark and Lex were in Clark's office discussing their next surgery.

"Lex, I can't do this. We have to get out of here."

"How?"

Clark frowned, annoyed. "I don't know." He rolled his eyes. "But, maybe if we switched channels before, we can do it again."

"It's an idea," Lex agreed, although he wasn't certain.

"Okay. I know what we'll do," Clark suddenly announced, running off to catch the elevator, with Lex trailing. When the elevator door opened again, Clark realized he was in another TV show.

He stood in a detective's office, and quickly noticed a blonde woman behind him.

"Excuse me."

To his surprise, the blonde woman was Lois. She was wearing an 80's style green dress, and her hair was long and straight.

"Lois?" Clark asked, surprised. 

"Clark?" Lois ran to hug him in relief. "Thank God! I lost Chloe when I came here!"

"And I lost Lex!" Clark looked around, confused.

"I think we're in that old show- _Moonlighting_. Remember?"

"I think I caught some reruns a couple times. They were detectives, right?"

"Yeah, they were partners and then they fell for each other." Lois tried to remember some episodes. "But they seemed to hate each other, at first."

"Like us?"

"What do you mean, 'like us'?" Lois asked, irritated. "That's nothing like us, Clark," Lois pointed out, and Clark rolled his eyes.

"If you say so."

"Don't act like him!"

"Like who?" Clark asked, confused.

"Who else? David, of course!" Lois replied, grumpily crossing her arms.

"And _you_ are acting exactly like _her_," Clark pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're exactly like Maddie." 

"Fine."

"Fine."

Lois walked into her office next door.

"Great."

"Great."

They slammed their doors at the same time, still angry with each other.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Lex arrived in a great suburban home, wearing a blue arm-suit and a cap. He looked around confusedly, wondering where he was.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called, expecting someone to come to receive him. 

Suddenly, he noticed a purple bottle on the main table as a mist came from it, forming Chloe's body. "Chloe?"

"I'm here master… to serve you!" She said jumping in his arms and give him a very passionate kiss. "Lex?" she sundelly realizes what was happening. "Oh My God! Are we in I Dream of Jeanie?"

"I guess so." Lex looked at her with a naughty smile, seeing her tiny outfit.

"Lex, stop!" Chloe screeched, embarrassed. "In the last show, I was with Lois."

"And I was with Clark."

"What happened?"

"I guess somebody changed the channel," Lex concluded, intrigued.

"So, what can we do?" Chloe wondered aloud, confused. "I need some real clothes. Wait- I'm a genie, right? So, I can get my own clothes." Chloe closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and blinked. She was suddenly wearing a black dress. "Too dark!" She frowned, looking into the mirror, blinked again, which made the dress white. "Too bright!" She blinked once more for a purple one. "Much better!"

"So, what are we going to do?" Lex asked, still gazing naughtily at Chloe.

"Let me see… We are stuck on a 60's show with no cable or internet," Chloe pointed out, frustrated. "What else can we do besides play along? Come on… Master!"

"Yes, Jeanie!"

Martha still was trying to figure out what to do to get them out of the TV. She had tried everything she could think of, but nothing seemed to work. She had tried to take the kryptonite off the TV, but it was stuck, and every time she switched channels, they changed to different shows.

Martha was hopeless, and she didn't know what else she could do, except wait.

"And then, last night, an idea hit me!" Clark said, excitedly loosening his tie.

"I hope it bruises!" Lois replied sarcastically.

"Who is the one person who is spreading happiness and joy out in the world?" Clark asked trying, to make a point.

"Steven Spielberg?" Lois responded, intrigued.

"Santa Claus!" Clark frowned at Lois, who began giggling at him. "So, why are we doing this, again?"

"Because, it's on the script," Lois reminded him as she showed him the script, with the lines they were supposed to say. "See?"

"I see," Clark said, approaching her. "So, you are a fan?"

"Are you kidding me? I saw all the episodes when went to reruns. Plus, I recently bought the DVDs," Lois replied proudly.

"I never thought of you as a TV geek," Clark told her as he sat next to her at the table.

"Oh, yeah, I love movies and TV shows," Lois confessed as he got closer to her to caress her face.

"Clark, what are you doing?" Lois asked, shocked and confused.

"I'm doing what David would- I watched this show, too, Lois," Clark replied, and he kissed Lois with passion and desire. "You're the one who keeps saying we should play along, so I'm playing along. Plus, they have been waiting for us to kiss for a long time." Clark stared at the camera.

"Right," Lois chuckled at him before pulling him closer by his tie and kissing him back. "So, it's better if we don't disappoint them, right?"

"What do you say we get out of here? I don't know… it seems we don't have any cases today."

"Well…"

"Well?"

"So…"

"So?"

"Clark, did you notice you are responding to my responses with questions?"

"I did? Anyway, Lois, what do you think?"

"You did it again."

"Did what?"

"Answered me with a question."

"And you didn't answer me. What do you think about getting out of here?"

"I think it's an excellent idea," Lois responded with a smirk as they left their office.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long delay. My beta take me a while to send me back this chapter.

Lex awoke, hurting. He had already had sex in several weird places before, but this had been the first time he did in a genie's bottle. Chloe looked at him, both of them covered only by sheets. "Are you okay, master?"

"I'm fine." Lex looked at her and smiled. "It's just too weird doing it in a bottle."

"I know, but it was interesting, don't you think?"

"You are a very naughty genie."

"Come on, Lex. It's the only good thing we can do here," Chloe pointed out, giggling. "If we have to be trapped here, at least we can have some fun."

Clark opened his eyes and noticed he was lying on a beach. It was a very sunny day, and it was really hot. He sat up and looked around.

Lois was there, too, in the water, playing with the waves like she was a little girl. She was wearing a very sexy 40's bikini.

Since they had gotten stuck in this dimension, this was the first time he didn't want to get out. Watching Lois playing in the waves and chasing some birds, giggling, was so peaceful.

She suddenly surprised him, jumping into his arms. "Say I'm a bird!"

"What?" Clark chucked at Lois's childish behavior.

"Say I'm a bird!" She insisted with her legs wrapped around his waist. 

"You're a bird!" He smiled at her, she kissed him passionately.

"Now, say _you're_ a bird!" Lois commanded as she broke the kiss, and Clark realized he loved it when she bossed him around.

"If you're a bird, then I'm a bird, too!" Clark announced, and he then noticed they were in the movie The Notebook.

Lois smiled and kissed him again, and suddenly it started to rain.

They picked up their stuff and ran to the house next to the beach, snatching glances at each other, full of desire as they noticed they were each wet from the rain. 

Lois jumped once more into Clark's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he walked with her up the stairs. They stripped off their clothes all throughout the house, never stopping their kiss.

Finally, they lay down on the bed, Lois on top of Clark, helping him take off her bikini top.

She smiled at him and grabbed his hair next to her so she could feel him inside her. 

"Clark, this is crazy. We are in a movie… having sex!" Lois reminded herself.

"Lois, stop talking or you'll ruin everything!"

"Okay. I hope they don't switch channels, now. That would be horrible." She smiled, and Clark started to kiss her neck, making Lois moan.

Later, on the front porch, Lois was panting, wearing nothing but a blanket around her waist, leaving her back exposed.

Clark appeared, also covered with a blanket, holding two mugs of coffee as he surprised her by kissing her neck. "So… was it good?"

"It was amazing. I don't think I want to get out of here so soon." She grinned at him naughtily.

"Good, because I have some other plans for us." He smiled devilishly before taking her in his arms leading them back to their room.

Chloe was confused. Apparently, they had switched channels again, and Lex still was with her, but the trick was… she was holding a gun to his head and he was holding another gun to hers. She recognized the scene from _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_, and knew what would happen next.

Chloe was wearing a very sexy black dress- that showed quite a bit of cleavage. Lex was wearing black pants and white shirt.

"Lex, what are we doing?" Chloe asked, scared, as she was still holding the gun. She didn't want to kill him.

"Seems we've switched channels again, huh?" Lex pointed out as he dropped the gun.

"Yeah… We're in _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ this time." She giggled when she looked at him. "Or should I say _Mr. and Mrs. Luthor_?"

Lex smirked at her, clearly amused. "So, should _I_ drop the gun, or do you want the honor?"

"I don't know. I think you should first, since Brad Pitt did." 

"Okay," he replied, and he dropped the gun, still smirking. "And now it's your turn, Mrs. Luthor."

"Make me!" she teased him with a challenging look as Lex took the gun from her hand kissed her passionately. He threw her against the wall violently, trying to rip off her clothes. "Come on, Baby. Come to Daddy!"

Chloe push him against the wall and he fell to the floor. She grinned at him. "Who's your Daddy, now?"

Lex finally managed to get her bra off, slowly, as they kept kissing passionately. They shared a hungry look, and Lex curiously asked her, "Are you sure of this?"

"Lex, are you kidding me? We've already done this twice in the bottle. Please, just do it," Chloe begged as he started to please her.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Chloe and Lex were in their kitchen walking tippy-toes so they wouldn't hurt their bare feet on the broken glasses. 

Chloe was wearing Lex's white shirt, while he was in his white.

"Good morning!" She smiled at him.

"Good morning." He smiled back as she poured some orange juice into a broken glass.

"How did you sleep?" he asked curiously, still grinning at her.

"Pretty great," she replied as she took a sip of her juice. "And you?"

"Never better."

Before they knew it, Lois and Clark had switched channels again. This time, they were both wearing heavy, black leather overcoats, black boots, and sun glasses. They walked into a building, carrying a canvassed bag.

Clark was walking in front, carrying the bag, when a security man faced him.

"Please remove any metallic items you're carrying: keys, loose change…" The guy droned to Clark, who then opened his overcoat. In the inner compartments of his coat, numerous weapons were hanging, which shocked the guard.

"Holy shit!"

Clark picked two of his weapons and started to shoot everything around him, while the security man tried to hide and protect himself from the gunfire.

"Backup! Send backup!"

Suddenly, Lois appeared, also carrying a weapon in her hand. After taking a few shots at the man, she picked up the bag and threw the gun to the ground. Clark also threw his guns to the floor and grabbed another two from his belt.

An army of policemen barged into the room, pointing their guns at Lois and Clark's heads and chests.

"Freeze!"

"Seems we are in _Matrix_, now, Neo!" Lois chuckled and a sarcastic smile spread across her face. "I actually like this one. The last two sucked, but this one… well, it's awesome. Especially with Neo and Trinity's relationship and-"

"Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"Can you talk about the movie later? We are in the middle of a situation, here!"

"Right. Sorry." She nodded once at him, and they began shooting at the policemen. Again, Clark exchanged his guns for two new ones, while Lois climbed the wall and pirouetted in the air before she kicked a man in the face with her foot.

Clark came out of nowhere, shooting at the policemen, while Lois surprised them from behind, attacking them with a series of kicks and punches as well as bullets. They kept shooting, loosing hundreds of bullets. Clark kicked the bag to Lois, who grabbed it and ran with him to the elevator.

When they got to the roof, more clones appeared. Clark moved like he never had before, almost in slow motion. He fell to the ground, and Mr. Smith pointed a gun at him.

"Only human!"

Lois came from behind and surprised him, pointing a gun at him. "Dodge this!" She shot him, and he fell to the floor, unconscious. She then turned to Clark and gave her hand to help him up. "Come on, we need to get out of here before we get killed for real!"

"I couldn't agree more!"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Lex awoke, still afraid, after another one of his current nightmares- ones he kept having lately. He looked around and saw a white room, which was completely different from his taste, and he read, "Good Morning, Lincoln Six Echo." He looked around, confused. "Erratic REM sleep cycle detected."

He was in a white bed, wearing white clothes. Throwing the covers off and leaping out of bed, he looked around the room, feeling that Chloe was near. If he was with her the last two times, she was probably here, too.

He noticed a lot of people were around, and he realized he had walked into a restaurant. He then turned around and saw Chloe, her hair a little longer and in a ponytail, smiling at him. He tried asked the waitress for something to eat, but she only gave him some bizarre food that made him lose his appetite. Chloe approached him and touched his arm. "Watch and learn!"

"Next!" the woman said as Chloe put her pulse next to the computer that identified the clones.

"Jordan Two Delta!"

"Hi, Honey!"

"Hi!"

"Choices are: powdered eggs, dried fruit and yogurt," the woman instructed her.

"Eggs, please," Chloe responded with a smile while Lex observed her with a grin. "Where were you the other day? I missed you."

"That's nice of you to say, sweetheart. Got anything more?"

"Maybe a little bacon, please," Chloe said, grinning. Lex smirked at her as she returned to the table.

"I softened her up for you."

"No doubt," Chloe chucked. "Back to your diet?"

"Are you kidding? I love this!" Lex responded, before looking around to make sure nobody was listening. "So, we're on _The Island_, right?"

"Looks like it, which means that soon those annoying guards will warn us about Proximity." 

"So, that means I have a clone?" Lex sighed, frustrated. "Another one?" he complained remembering his evil twin that had terrorized everybody in Smallville last year.

"Looks like it," Chloe chucked before she saw a guard glare at them.

"Please separate. Find your seats now."

Chloe awoke later when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find Lex there, trying to contact her desperately.

"Lex, what are you doing here?"

"You gotta come with me, Chloe. This is the part when we run away. When Six Echo and Two Delta run away."

"What?" 

"You gotta trust me. I saw them," Lex said, scaring Chloe a little. "Look, I know what happened in the movie, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. That's my duty here."

"How?"

"Just follow my lead."

"Okay," Chloe nodded worriedly, and she quickly looked both ways to see that no one was around. They sped out of that place before anything worse could happen.

"Out of the way. Get out. Now!" Lex yelled while he was pulling Chloe by her arm.

Suddenly, some guards shot at them, but they kept running, escaping the bullets. "Get out!" Chloe yelled.

A man hit Lex really hard with a weapon and Chloe screamed for him to stop, but when he didn't, she grabbed a heavy piece of metal and knocked the man unconscious. Then, they ran stumbled into the Clone Room.

"You're special. You want to go to the Island."

"Go, Go!"

They kept running until they got out of the fortress- and then they didn't know where they were supposed to go.

"And now?" Chloe asked, looking around.

"I don't know. If we keep running, we might switch channels soon."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Clark and Lois found themselves in a cemetery, and Lois was angry to be there again. Clark was wearing a suit with an overcoat and yellow glasses while Lois was wearing an Jeffersonian Medical Lab oufit. They approached a dead body that was surrounded by policemen and FBI agents.

"Male. 30 years," Lois started, analyzing the body. "The scull suggests that it was smashed to death." Lois frowned, completely shocked from her own words. "I don't know what that means."

"Seems we are in that show- Bones."

"Yeah, I know Clark. I watch the show, remember? But the words just came out from my mouth and I have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Well, it seems we have a case to investigate and you have some bones to analyze," Clark responded with a happy grin that made Lois roll her eyes. "What?"

"Oh… you are loving this. This is just another opportunity you have to annoy me."

"Well, Bones, like they said: payback is a bitch," Clark retorted, chucking.

"Okay." Lois saw a young man also wearing an FBI uniform. "Zach! Bring this to the lab. I want full analyses of that as soon as possible."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," he responded with a puppy-dog eyes. He was obviously nervous as he left Clark and Lois.

"Seems that guy has a crush on you," Clark pointed out to her, having fun with the situation.

"Don't even start, Smallville!"

"I'm not!"

"Come on, let's get out of here… now!" 

"Why?"

"One, my job here is done. Two, I'm tired of cemeteries. At least this time I didn't have to kill vampires and monsters, but I don't know which is worse- vampires or bones." Lois shrugged.

"Come on, Bones. It's not that bad."

"Yes, it is, Clark. And stop calling me 'Bones'," she told him, annoyed, and she crossed her arms.

"So, stop calling me Smallville," he retorted, also annoyed.

That night, Lois and Clark were on a stakeout in Clark's car, watching one of their suspects. Lois tried to get up, but Clark stopped her, making her sit still.

"We have to wait until he deals," Clark explained to Lois, who looked confused.

"We wait for how long?" Lois asked curiously.

"However long it takes."

"And what we do while we wait?"

"Lois…"

"What? Brannan is curious, and so am I," Lois told him with a serious look. "How long will it take until these two deal?"

"You're not a very patient person, Bones."

"You know I'm not, Smallville," Lois said, smiling at him. "Well… I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Come on, Smallville. The last two times you were practically all over me, and now it seems you're ignoring me. What kind of mixed signals are you sending me?"

"I'm not. It's just… I'm playing the part, and like you noticed before, what happens here is just sexual tension."

"You know, Clark, I'm tired of playing games with you. Actually, I'm tired to playing games at all. I can't wait to get out of this damn TV."

"Likewise, Bones."

"And for the last time, don't call me Bones!"

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe arrived at her office wearing a pink, tight shirt, a black mini-skirt, some black boots, and pantyhose. Her boss looked at her and complained. "Afternoon, Bridget!"

"Damn, I'm Bridget Jones!" Chloe thought, looking for Lex when she noticed Lex was in Daniel Cleaver's office. 'So, Lex must be Daniel Cleaver,' Chloe thought. She turned on her computer and noticed an email from him with the subject "Serious Problem."

She frowned before opening the email, which shocked her.

You appear to have forgotten your skirt.

Chloe gasped.

Is skirt off sick?

She looked at him, who still was in his office talking on the phone, before she decided to reply.

Message to Mr. Luthor: Am appalled by message. Skirt is demonstrably neither sick nor absent. Appalled by management's blatantly size— attitude to skirt. Suggest management sick, not skirt.

She typed with a grin on her face before sending the message. Lex received it and smile at her from his office.

While walking home, Chloe was smoking and thinking about the messages she had exchanged with Lex.

Very bad start to the year. I have been seduced informality by a messaging medium into flirting with the office scoundrel. I will persevere with resolution to find a nice, sensible man and put a stop to flirting… first thing tomorrow. Good plan.

The next day, Chloe appeared wearing a purple top and the same black mini-skirt, making Lex stare at her with wide eyes. 

If walking past office was attempt to demonstrate the presence of skirt, can only say that it has failed perilously. Luthor.

Shut up, please. I'm very busy and important. PS: How dare you sexually harass me in the office? Sullivan.

Message to Sullivan: Mortified to have caused offense. Will avoid all non-PC overtones in future. Deeply apologetic. PS: Like your tits in that top.

Lex kneeled next to her and whispered in her ear, "How is your work?"

"Slow, if you keep distracting me with these kind of messages."

"What do you think about getting out of here with me for a while?" Lex suggested, making Chloe raise her eyebrows.

"Lex, people are staring at us."

"So what?"

"Okay, let me get my coat," she said, and she grabbed her coat and purse. They immediately left. She suggested they go to her place.

"How about we go to my place, instead?" Lex suggested, looking at her with a naughty grin. "Totally innocent, no funny business… just full sex."

Chloe chucked, and she knew she had to go. "I don't think so, Lex. I know what happens after Bridget and Daniel's first date. "Besides… do you know where his place is?"

"No," Lex replied, frustrated. "But we are in London, after all. I can find out." Lex realized he had his wallet. "Here. I have his address here," Lex pointed out to Chloe and they called for a cab. Before they were picked up, everything went black- they were switching channels again. 

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

In the Luthor Mansion, Martha was flipping through the channels when she noticed "The Chronicles of Narnia" was on. She tried to switch back to the Disney channel, where it was being played, to see if something would happen.

To her surprise, Clark, Lois, Chloe, and Lex were now together on the same channel.

She also noticed that the storm was getting worse, and she suddenly realized that she might be able to bring them back to their reality.

In Narnia, Lois, Clark, Chloe, and Lex looked around confusedly, surprised to find out they were all together on the same channel.

"Chloe!" Lois exclaimed when she saw Chloe and Lex. "So we're together."

"I guess so," Chloe nodded. "So, we're in Narnia now, huh?"

"Yes," Clark replied, grinning when Lois rolled her eyes.

"Please, don't tell me: it was your favorite book as a child?" Lois asked, crossing her arms and teasing him.

"So?" Clark also crossed his arms, annoyed. "What's the big deal?"

"Guys, can you wait there for just a minute?" Chloe interrupted them. "We have to figure out a way to get out of here or we'll be stuck in this dimension forever."

"Not that I'm complaining- it was fun until now," Lex announced with a naughty smile directed at Chloe. "But we have to go back."

"I agree," Clark nodded.

"Wait," Lois interrupted them. "Isn't there a magic wardrobe here?"

"Yes, of course." Clark grinned at her. "We have to find the wardrobe; it might be our chance to go home."

"Okay, that makes sense. But there's nothing but snow here. How will we find a wardrobe here?" Chloe asked, confused.

"I think I can help."

They looked down and were shocked when they saw a talking beaver gazing up at them.

"Clark, it's a beaver!"

"I know, Lois!"

"He's talking to us!"

"I know, Lois!"

"He's talking!"

"Don't be so scared, young lady," the beaver said with a sympathetic smile. Lois's shock remained plastered on her face. "I'm not going to hurt you- I want to help."

"How?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Why don't you come to my house?" the beaver suggested with a grin. "I'm sure Mrs. Beaver made something delicious for dinner."

Lois and Clark exchanged a glance. Clark grinned and looked back to the beaver, nodding. "Okay."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

In Mr. Beaver's house, Mrs. Beaver gave them some tea to warm them up while Mr. Beaver explained what had happened.

"You don't know anything about the prophecy?" the beaver asked, shocked. "You are the daughters of Eve and the sons of Adam. You are here to save Narnia."

"What?" Lois replied, incredulous. "Save it from what?"

"The witch!" Clark suddenly said, surprising her. "She wants to rule Narnia, and we have to stop her."

"So you know about the prophecy." The beaver smiled at him.

"What do we have to do?" Chloe asked. Then, she noticed Lex wasn't there anymore. "Lex?"

"Where is he?"

Clark and the beaver exchanged worried looks. "With the witch. You have to get out of here before it's too late," the beaver explained, ushering them from the house. Immediately, they noticed dozens of wolfs following them. With help from the beaver and a very brave fox, Clark, Lois, and Chloe were able to make it to a camp, where they met Aslan.

"I'm very glad to finally meet you all!" Aslan said with a gentle smile. "Chloe, Lois, Clark, and… where's the fourth?"

"We don't know," Chloe replied, frustrated. "We think the witch got him."

"Not for long. I'll see what I can do." The Lion smiled at them before turning around and reentering his tent.

Hours later, the witch arrived with Lex as her prisoner. Aslan stepped up to face her and released him. Lex gladly joined Clark, Lois, and Chloe, who jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Are you all right?" she wondered.

"What were you thinking?" Clark snapped.

"No need to say anything. What's done is done. Leave the past. Now, move on," Aslan seriously told them, and Clark also hugged Lex, relieved that his friend was okay.

"What are we gonna do?" Lois questioned, curious and worried.

"I don't know, but we really need to get out of here," Chloe pointed out for the millionth time.

Later that night, Chloe and Lois woke up, hearing some rustling outside, and followed Aslan to a private ceremony, where the evil witch killed him.

"Oh, no!" Lois cried, and Chloe grievously hugged her.

"What will we do?" Chloe rhetorically asked.

Suddenly, Lois grabbed her arrow from her back and put it to her bow. She turned Chloe around and stared seriously into her eyes. "What he wants us to do. Join the fight!"

"Wait!" Chloe grabbed a bottle from her pocket and gave to Aslan, but nothing happened. Minutes later, they turned to leave, but then they heard a weird noise, and before they knew what was happening, Aslan was alive again.

"Oh, my God!" Lois exclaimed. "I can't believe it. We saw you dead!"

"I was dead," the lion told them with a grin. "But I am back, now."

"We told Clark you were dead," Chloe reminded Lois as she picked up a knife. "We have to help them."

"We will," Aslan said. "Now, grab my back," he ordered, which Lois and Chloe obeyed, "and cover your ears." From his mouth came a fierce roar.

After the huge battle where they defeated the witch, Lois, Clark, Chloe, and Lex were walking in the snowing woods when Chloe noticed something ahead. 

"What's that?" Chloe asked, going deeper into the woods. "Guys, come here!"

Clark, Lois, and Lex followed Chloe, who glanced back at them, excited. They simply stared at her. 

"Look! I found the wardrobe!" she pointed out. They smiled.  
**  
TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Martha decided to switch channels again, which happened to be the same time another lighting bolt hit the Earth. The lights flickered off again, and when they came back on, Lois, Clark, Chloe, and Lex were back in Lex's office.

We're back! Chloe announced, relieved. Looking down, she smiled when she saw they were wearing their normal clothing once again.

Lois complained, slightly annoyed. All those switches were making me dizzy- and cranky. Martha sighed as she hugged him happily. I was so worried about you. I have been trying to get you out of there for hours!So, you were the one who kept switching everything! Lois pointed out. Suddenly, she exchanged worried glances with Clark.

that means you uh you saw everything we did? Clark blushed, embarrassed.

It's okay, sweetie. It's better if we go home, now. Martha was trying to change the subject so Lois and Clark wouldn't be as embarrassed. Without knowing it, the rain had stopped.

How about we go get some food and catch a movie? Clark suggested. I'm starving, and the night still young.How about only the dinner? I think we've already seen too much TV for a day, Lois reminded him.

Why don't you guys go alone? Chloe suggested, exchanging a glance with Lex. I think I'm gonna stay here. I still have business to do with Lex. Besides, I know you two want to be alone right now.

Lex put his arms around Chloe and gave her a passionate kiss. Yes. Go ahead. We'll talk to you tomorrow. Clark grinned. He ushered Martha and Lois out the door, and Martha began telling them that she would make some dinner at the farm.

But Lois and Clark couldn't take their eyes off each other during dinner. After they had finished eating, they gave Martha a hasty excuse and ran off to the barn for some more sex.

You know what, Smallville? Lois panted as Clark grinned naughtily up at her. Reality is so much better.

**The End**  



End file.
